


ain't gonna catch you when you fall

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [11]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Suoh was anybody else he’d leave a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't gonna catch you when you fall

If Suoh was anybody else he’d leave a letter. Munakata can almost imagine it: the heavy paper, the careless handwriting. A farewell. An apology. Some kind of gruff absolution, maybe. 

Something for Munakata to crumple in anger, then to restore, smooth out, put it somewhere else. To keep until unbearable becomes familiar, until it turns from reality to memory to myth.

Suoh being Suoh, though, there’s no letter. His farewell is written in blood that splashed across Munakata’s face, in Suoh’s quiet satisfied exhale when he folded, hid his face in Munakata’s shoulder. 

Nothing that Munakata can hope to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: letter.


End file.
